Smooth Talker
by ShyKneeStardust
Summary: Grimsley is bored to death in Burgh's wedding reception, until he finds the most stunning beauty in his life! With a few consequences of course... I apologise if not funny; I have a strange sense of humour..


Disclaimer- Never have, never do, never will own Pokémon.

Parties- they are the epitome of some people's existences. All the noise, rush, people, crowd, decorations and food! It certainly uplifts their soul. But for some people, parties are perfect places to scope around and check out for beauties and handsomes, who'll become their future partners or spouses someday. As much as the idea is appealing, it does get them into trouble and intense ones. Then again, they too are classified; those who take it, those who leave it and those who twist the situation so seductively that you can't help but think of yourself as the perpetrator.

Such a situation happened once...

A large wedding reception party was taking place for Burgh who was marrying his long-time love, Elesa. It was about time, they'd put off the idea for engagement for eons! Finally, now that it happened, the whole world was rejoicing and it was a day of splendour and festivities. Close to all were invited, from leaders to the elite four. Some foreigners too were invited and that was to be prominent pretty soon.

While all the guests were dancing, one lone bored figure was chilling and just staring round placidly- he thought Burgh had no idea how to host a party. He just sauntered round lazily and flicked his dark hair occasionally when he got to see a mirror. Staring at his eyes, he could've probably had a self-staring contest; he was so totally in love with himself. He even glanced at his smoking 'figure' for a while and then sat somewhere just for fun. He was one of the elite four, aka Grimsley.

Grimsley was the local hottie and the king narcissist according to Burgh. He couldn't stand him, but called him anyway, more so on Shauntal's insistence. Burgh knew that he was getting bored; these kinds of parties were getting pretty boring for him. Worse, there were no girls to dance with!

Caitlin was dancing with her butler, Darach which he found irritating. "What is so great in that guy?" he wondered. She looked like a puppy when she saw him, like always! Shauntal was dancing with Chilli which was quite comical for in five seconds, they were toppling over and she tripped with his collar ripping. It was probably the most embarrassing moment in history! Lenora was expecting a baby, so that cut her out, Roxie was too young and smitten by Marlon anyway, he couldn't stand Iris and Skyla had just broken up with him. So in short, no girls. What a life!

That was until he set his eyes upon the most gorgeous woman ever- a young auburn brunette was there just sitting alone and dreaming. She had caramel eyes, beautiful hair, an angelic smile and wore a stunning crossover strapped dress of emerald green and glittered. She looked like a stunner- Grimsley could have whistled seeing her, but he knew Burgh's temper, so he just shut it.

He sauntered to her and putting his most charming smile spoke "Hello, gorgeous! What are you doing here so desolate?" The woman shuddered hearing that voice. She turned round innocently and asked "Just chilling, so?" Grimsley beamed. "My name is Grimsley. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, and yours?" The woman smiled "Gardenia. Pleased to meet you sir!" and shook his hand which made him coo- it felt so wonderful!

"Say, are you lonesome tonight?" he cooed. Gardenia was taken aback. "What? Don't follow..." she said. "Well, how about dancing with me?" he suggested. "Hmm... okay!" she was really glad to do so with such a fine gentleman. They waltzed around a bit and got to know each other better. "So... you are the leader of Eterna City! Interesting!" he remarked. Gardenia was taken in by his gentle manners and charm, it was so alluring.

Once they were tired, she sat near him and then just slouched. "I'm tired." She moaned. Grimsley smiled, this was the moment. "Say, miss Gardenia, how about I make a proposition?" he cooed. "Huh?" she wondered aloud. "I still don't follow." He smiled and then crept closer. "You know, I really would love to know such a fine, interesting young woman. How about we go out somewhere?" he proposed. Gardenia was surprised. "Err, I'd like to but..."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. That shouldn't be a problem." Grimsley assured.

"Err, okay, but what will we do exactly?" she inquired.

"You know, I'll take you out to dinner, have a dessert and then come over to my place! It'll be fun!"

"Look, it's nice but..."

"It'll be the most exciting moments of your life!''

"Look, sir- it's fine, but I really don't know if now is such a good time!" said Gardenia as she scooted away from him and grabbed a fruit punch. "Oh, don't be so frightened, most women are when they see me, but I really am a pleaser!" Grimsley cooed seductively which unnerved Gardenia a bit. It was so awkward with this guy- he was hot, but rather scary and pressing. What was with this guy?

Then Grimsley grabbed her hands. "It'll be so wonderful, you'll have a great time, I promise!" he said and brought her closer to him. "Yeah, but..." "Don't argue so much, dear. I don't always say this to any random woman I find. I find you really special!" Grimsley taunted. Gardenia hated this- she had to tell him something so important and he wouldn't ever listen!

"Look, sir- I love the idea but... please hear me out!" he insisted. "During the dinner, dear; I'll be your listening buddy; I'll do all you desire!" he cut her short. Now she was getting irritated; she wanted to scream, he just would never let her a chance; what kind of guy was he? What was she to do? Luckily, her prayers were being answered when she saw a finger tap his long, muscular shoulder.

"Excuse me Grimsley?" a voice piped up from behind. Grimsley turned around and the next moment, he was sucker punched hard on his jaw which almost broke his tooth and bruised his eye. He yelped in pain- fighting was never his speciality. Then Gardenia found herself being dragged away by this man as he then angrily warned the now injured Grimsley.

"Stay... away... from... my...wife!"

Grimsley looked at the guy in disbelief and then to Gardenia. She then exasperated told him "That's what I tried to tell you, I'm married!" She then clasped the man's hand and said "Let's go home, Roark. I'm tired!" He smiled. "Yes, darling, we must." Saying which Gardenia leaned her head onto his shoulder and they walked away hand in hand.

This was probably the most embarrassing moment in his life! He was hitting on a married woman who barely looked twenty and was punched by a bespectacled man who looked like a nerd and even younger than her! And that guy was her husband! All the worse, for Shauntal almost died of laughter, followed by Chilli who recorded this whole moment. "That was the greatest joke ever seen in my life!" she screamed still laughing. "Yeah!" Chilli smirked. "This will so rock the internet!" Grimsley wished he were dead!

Grimsley sighed and left the party. This was probably the last time he'd hit on a woman in his life!

But then again, promises are meant to be broken...


End file.
